


Choke

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Protective Harvey
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Nein,es ist kein Smut.





	Choke

Mit einem Auge auf Mike und Louis legte ich die Ware auf den Tresen und nahm mein Portmonee aus meiner Tasche. "4.56$" murmelte der alte Mann und hielt seine Hand hin,als ich sah wie Louis, Mike aufs Auto drückte. "Entschuldigen sie mich einen Moment." Meine Brieftasche ließ ich zurück in mein Jacket wandern und ging durch die alte Ladentür nach draußen.

"Louis." Er ließ nicht von Mike ab, weshalb ich schneller wurde. "Louis lass es gut sein." Mikes Hände lösten ein quietschendes Geräusch auf der Motorhaube des Wagens aus, während er sich darauf abstützte. Für einen kurzen Moment stand ich einfach nur da, bis die Finger die sich schmerzverzerrt zusammen zogen, mich aus meiner Schockstarre lösten und ich versuchte Louis von Mike weg zu ziehen. Meinen Arm legte ich zwischen die Beiden und zog Louis in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bis er los ließ und nach hinten stolperte. 

"Hast du den Verstand verloren?" Ging ich auf ihn zu, schubste ihn ein weiteres Stück nach hinten und wendete ihm den Rücken zu als ich Mike hinter mir husten hörte. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an dem silbernen Wagen ab, mit der anderen hielt er sich den Hals. 

"Ruf dir ein Taxi, denn mit mir wirst du keinen Meter mehr fahren." Machte ich Louis klar auf welcher Seite ich stand und ging zu Mike, der sich von mir abwendete. Er wird mich ihm nicht helfen lassen, weshalb ich zurück in den Laden ging, erneut ringten beim Eintreten die kleinen Glocken über der Tür. "Jetzt kann ich Zahlen." Scherzte ich und überreichte dem Ladenbesitzer den passenden Betrag. "Schöne Weiterfahrt." Leierte er seine Verabschiedung herunter, wie vermutlich auch noch die anderen zehn Male wenn hier jemand hält. Wüsste ich nicht aus Kindheitstagen, dass diese Tankstelle exestiert,würde ich sie von der Straße aus nicht einmal ansehen.

Draußen übergab ich Mike, der sich auf den Boden gesetzt hat und sich ans Auto anlehbte eine Wasserflasche aber er lehnte sie ab und stellte sie auf den unebenen Boden, auf dem sie umfiel und unters Auto rollte. 

"Lass mich mal sehen." Ich wollte behilflich sein und ging in die Hocke, um an seinem Hals nach Verletzungen zu schauen aber er zuckte weg. "Bitte geb mir einfach einen Moment."   
"Okay, wie du möchtest." Ein bisschen bedacht über meinen Anzug, nahm ich neben ihm Platz und sah von dort aus hinüber zu Louis der am Telefonieren war.

Mikes Atem pendelte sich langsam wieder ein, bis er schließlich anfing zu reden. "Es tut mir leid." Benommen spielte er mit der Uhr an seinem Habdgelenk. "Ich mach dein Leben nicht gerade einfacher oder?" Mit einem Schmunzeln schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Ich meine du bist ein Betrüger, ein Idiot, ein Tollpatsch-" Mike schmunzelte "Okay reicht."   
"-Und der herzlichste Mensch,den ich je kennengelernt hab." Meinen Blick ließ ich erneut von ihm und trank einen Schluck Wasser.   
"Das ist der Grund dafür das du mich noch nicht eigenhändig umgebracht hast?" Lachend nahm Mike mir die Wasserflasche aus der Hand und trank ebenfalls ein Schluck. "Vermutlich würdest du während ich das tue die Waisenkind Karte ziehen." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Vielleicht bin ich gar kein Waise?" Scherzte er über Louis Anschuldigung. "Nehm dir das nicht zu Herzen." Ich überreichte ihm den Deckel der Flasche. "Ich versuchs." Schuldbewusst legte ich meinen Kopf schief und sah ihn bittend an. "Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde gedacht du wärest es nicht." Wollte ich ihn aufmuntern. "Ich stand auch vor dir mit einem Koffer voll Graß, ich glaube es gab Sachen die du an mir mehr angezweifelt hast."   
"Allerdings" 

Ich raffte mich auf und hielt Mike anschließend meine Hand hin, an der er sich ebenfalls hinauf zog. Ich ging ums Auto herum und nahm die Wasserflasche auf,die dort lag als mir eine Idee kam. "Wieso fährst du nicht?" "Niemals." Lachte er und stieg an der Beifahrerseite  ein. "Willst du es nicht lernen?" Misstrauisch zog ich die Tür neben mir zu. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin ist auf einem Beifahrersitz sitzen schon die Hölle für mich." Meinen Sicherheitsgurt zog ich über meinen Anzug unf betätigte ihn. "Tut mir leid, es ist nicht mehr weit." Versicherte ich ihm und startete den Motor.


End file.
